


【黑豹】豹玫瑰-我流自行车

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 大学毕业以后重逢互表心意的豹玫二人。





	【黑豹】豹玫瑰-我流自行车

在毕业多年以后发现自己大学时的暗恋对象原来也喜欢自己，并且还喜欢自己的几率有多高？埃弗雷特不能给出一个准确的数字以作为答案，他只能说他就这么遇上了。

埃弗雷特觉得自己的头脑还有些发昏，他似乎无法看清眼前的事物，也无法正确地辨别出自己身边周遭正发生的事情。但他不确定这是因为酒精开始发挥作用而造成的，还是这其实是因为特查拉的吻。

特查拉将埃弗雷特压在了墙壁上，他厚实的唇吸吮着小个子男人的唇瓣，舌头在对方的口腔里四处捣搅。有些一反特查拉往常的行事作风，他让埃弗雷特只能抬着头承受他的侵入的动作并不能称得上算温柔，可他却又让埃弗雷特将头部靠在了他的手心上，既隔开了有些冰凉的墙壁，又避免了一不小心就将对方磕疼的情况。

埃弗雷特的双手撑在特查拉的胸前就像是要将他推开，最后却又把手环在了对方的颈上，让这个吻加深。说不清是谁纠缠着谁，两人的舌互相勾缠，他能够清晰地感觉到对方每一次呼吸时的鼻息，喘息声之间杂糅着交换津液的渍渍水声。

埃弗雷特侧过头躲开了特查拉又要落下的另一个吻，喘着气想让自己此刻跳得过快的心脏回到往时的状态，却让对方将吻落在了脖颈处。特查拉吸吮着埃弗雷特颈侧处滑嫩的肌肤，在上面留下属于自己的痕迹。被特查拉舔舐过的部位像是被火舌撩过一样，埃弗雷特感觉到了疼痛，其中还带着些许的酥麻。温度在逐渐升高，就连喉咙内都像是许久不曾喝过水的干涩，埃弗雷特不自觉地吞咽着唾液。

“等等，特查拉。”埃弗雷特推着特查拉的肩膀，想让对方先停下嘴上的动作。

“嗯？怎么了？”特查拉含糊地说着。

“你，我们，你不觉得我们进展得有点太快了吗？”埃弗雷特像是不知道该怎么开口，结巴了好一会儿才将完整的句子说出。他和特查拉时隔多年重逢不久并且才确认了彼此的心意，然后他们就要直接往着下一步发展了吗？

“我不想要再浪费多一分一秒了，我们已经错过了太多。”特查拉直起身，看着埃弗雷特认真地说道，而后低下头轻柔地含住了对方的唇。

埃弗雷特的回答是主动回应了特查拉的吻。

在得到了埃弗雷特的默许之后，特查拉突地就将埃弗雷特抱起。他宽大的双手撑在男人的臀部下，他让对方将双腿夹到自己的腰上，而后便往着大床的方向走去。哪怕特查拉不这么说，埃弗雷特在双脚离开地面时的第一刻便反射性地夹紧了唯一能够依附着的事物。

特查拉将埃弗雷特放倒在床上，他俯下身攫住了埃弗雷特的双唇。他们交换着一个又一个的吻，特查拉的腰身挤入男人曲起的双腿间。他的手从衣服的下摆探入，大掌在埃弗雷特腰腹间的肌肤上游弋。从空调呼呼吹出的冷空气围绕在裸/露的肌肤周围，埃弗雷特腹部并不明显的肌肉因此而颤抖着。特查拉带着偏高的体温的手心与埃弗雷特有些冰凉的肌肤贴合，逐渐回温却没能让震颤停止，反而因为对方的触碰而变本加厉。

“觉得冷？”特查拉的手指从衬衫上的一颗颗纽扣抚过，他将最下面的那颗纽扣作为起点，一路往上，将它们一一解开。随着他的动作，埃弗雷特因为长时间待在室内而格外白皙的肌肤也逐渐暴露在特查拉的视线内。

“还好。”埃弗雷特要面子地笑着回了句，身体却诚实地打了个冷颤。  
“呃，是有点。”他有些不好意思地将视线移开。

看着埃弗雷特这副模样，特查拉不禁轻笑出声。

“啾。”他吻在了埃弗雷特的脸颊上。

“很快就不冷了。”埃弗雷特听见特查拉用着有些沙哑的声音在自己耳边这么说着。

“嗯。”埃弗雷特点了点头，侧过脸将自己的表情笼罩在了阴影之中，特查拉却能清楚地看见他从发丛里露出的耳朵透着就像是滴血的红，热度正往着其他的部位蔓延开来。

//

“呃嗯，哈...”埃弗雷特抿着唇抑制到嘴边的呻吟声，原先还说着觉得冷，此时却隐约可见肌肤上覆着一层薄薄的汗。

特查拉带着薄茧的手指覆在埃弗雷特的性器上，修长的手指箍着柱体上下撸动着。拇指揉搓着敏感的冠状部，在特查拉的刺激下，前列腺液沥沥地从马眼流出。半透明的液体湿润着勃起的性器，连同沾染了特查拉的手。

“特查拉，哈啊，停下。我觉得我要...嗯哼。”埃弗雷特的小腹有规律地收缩着，是就要高潮前的征兆。他皱着眉有些艰难地用手背将嘴堵着，却只能挡住一部分的呻吟声不让它们溜出齿缝间。

“没关系，你先释放一次。”特查拉的语气温柔，手上的动作不停，埃弗雷特觉得再这样下去自己真的就要忍不住了，只能强行抓住了对方的手。

“我想要和你一起。”

“那你待会儿可不能后悔。”特查拉将埃弗雷特的手举到了面前，笑着在他的手背上轻轻地落下一吻。

//

埃弗雷特的喉结滚动，吞咽自己正快速分泌的唾液。他看着眼前的情景，像是被人按了暂停键般进入画面定格，呆愣着不知道下一步应该怎么做。特查拉背靠在靠垫上，有些好笑地看着埃弗雷特像是被人下了定身咒一样的突然进入静止模式。

不是，怎么他和特查拉就突然换了位置了？他能不能收回他刚才说的那句话？

回过神来的埃弗雷特虽然内心慌得不行，表面上却还是十分镇定的伸手解开了特查拉裤子的纽扣。对于埃弗雷特来说，金属拉链被拉开的声音在隔音还不错的房间内有些明显得刺耳了。

“你可以不用勉强。”

“一点都不勉强。”天啊，我又说了什么？

埃弗雷特看了眼特查拉裆部明显鼓起的那一包，有些不争气地又忍不住咽了下口水。他抓着特查拉内裤的边缘将其往下拉，半勃的性器随着埃弗雷特的动作弹出。得益于黑人的基因，特查拉的尺寸显然要比一般欧洲男性大上不少，当然也比他的要大上不少。上面并没有什么多余的毛发，圆润的龟头带着暗红色，柱身的颜色和埃弗雷特的肤色形成强烈的对比。

埃弗雷特想象着平时自己解决时的方式，依样画葫芦地抚上特查拉的性器。指尖在柱身上划过，他将手圈起环住了特查拉的阴茎，却没办法完全握住。用着有些笨拙的动作，埃弗雷特撸动着男人的性器，他能感觉到男人在他手里变得越发坚挺。可特查拉除了呼吸声加重了些，并没有表现出更多的反应。

感觉到埃弗雷特停下了手上的动作，特查拉本想说如果真的不行，那么今天就到此为止吧，他们之后有的是时间，不必急于一时。在他刚张开双眼想开口时，却看见了埃弗雷特俯下身将他的下身含入嘴里的样子。说是含入也并不完全正确，因为埃弗雷特哪怕试着将嘴巴张到极限了也没办法将特查拉的事物完全含入嘴里。

埃弗雷特用着像吃棒棒糖的方式伸出舌尖舔舐着硕大的龟头，在舌蕾舔舐过洞眼时尝到的腥涩味让他皱紧了眉。双唇顺着龟头的形状吸吮着，他试着将嘴张得更大些，顺利地将柱头含入了，却又面临着另一个问题。特查拉的尺寸真的有些过大了，他仅是吃进了一小部分，柱头就几乎顶到了嗓子眼。

被湿热的口腔包裹着的感觉让特查拉猛地抽了口气，他抚摸着埃弗雷特低着的头，对方有些短而柔软的发丝摩擦着他的掌心。内壁收紧着将他的性器裹紧，特查拉忍不住加重了喘息声。他的手不自觉地攥紧了手中的发丝，将埃弗雷特的头往下压了压。埃弗雷特在当下差点就要反胃将嘴里的事物吐出，却又只是忍着，将特查拉的性器吞得更深。

“够了，埃弗雷特。”特查拉用着沙哑的声音说着。

“嗯？”闻言，埃弗雷特吐出了嘴里的事物。在嘴唇与冠状部分离时甚至还能听见啵的一声，殷红的唇上沾染着半透明的液体，埃弗雷特的眼眶里盈着因为被呛到而逼出的泪水。

特查拉一把将埃弗雷特抱过，拉近两人之间的距离。鼻尖上了下，而后与对方的厮磨着。类似于猫科互相舔舐着对方身上的毛发的举动，他们亲昵无比，就像是为了弥补悄然逝去的那些时光。埃弗雷特身上独有的味道在心形药草的作用下显得清晰无比，特查拉感觉自己每一口吸入的空气里都带着属于对方的气息。

柠檬、橘子掺杂着柏树和葡萄柚①的味道——是他所熟悉的香气，埃弗雷特从大学时代起就一直在使用着的香水。特查拉回忆起了两人之间发生过的事情，他懊恼自己没有早点发现原来对方也抱持着和自己一样的情感才以至于让两人都错过了这么多。所以这一次他主动出现在了埃弗雷特所居住的旅馆附近，虽然其中采用了一些对方可能会不太理解的方法，但他由衷地为这场恋爱并非只是他一个人的单相思而感到高兴。

下身硬得有些生疼，特查拉不确定这是否有一份埃弗雷特喷洒在身上的香水②的功劳。埃弗雷特的同样也因为充血而硬挺着，欲望被吊在中间的他们显然都并不好受。特查拉将下身与埃弗雷特的挨近，他牵引着埃弗雷特用手将两人的性器同时握住。可男人的手显然有些无法胜任这份工作，与特查拉的相比有些偏小的手掌只能堪堪握着两者的其中之一，无法同时兼顾。折中之后的方法便是两人交替着抚上对方的性器，最后他们都释放在了对方的手里。

 

注释：  
①：气味取自于安霓可古特尔 哈德良之水 Annick Goutal Eau d'Hadrien, 1981  
②：这种香水的其中一个味道是依兰依兰味，提炼出来的精油也能用于催/情咳咳x


End file.
